Love Will Find A Way Vignettes
by ennisjackgal
Summary: A series of twenty vignettes set in the LWFAW universe, between Hearts Intertwined and Love Transcends All. Each one represents a year in the lives of Ennis, Jack and their family, as they live through the next twenty years.
1. Vignette 1

_Author's notes_

_Hey guys! This is the first vignette I wrote for this universe, a new one will follow every day except when I post a new chapter of my new story. None of these vignettes are plot-heavy, just showing the lives of the characters in the universe as Lily grows up under Ennis and Jack's care. _

_Kathryn _

_xxx_

* * *

**Vignette 1 - 1967**

_Spring_

Ennis entered their bedroom to see Jack buttoning up his clean white shirt. They had agreed to wear these with their jeans for the ceremony; neither of them were interested in wearing a suit. He smiled as he watched Jack get ready.

Later, they stood up in front of their family and friends, smiling at each other as they recited their vows. They didn't need a preacher; they wanted to do this their own way. Jack turned and saw Lily on his mother's knee, looking at them with interest as she sat in her beautiful cream dress. He turned back to Ennis, their hands clasping Ennis spoke the words that warmed Jack's heart.

"I love you, Jack," he finished, squeezing his fingers. "You're still everythin' to me, an' you always will be."

Jack smiled and recited his own vows, seeing the light shining in Ennis's eyes. He swore that he could hear Cecilia sniffing. They turned to their friend Pete, momentarily seeing the forlorn look in his eyes, and took their rings from him. He was coping, if only just so.

Ennis took Jack's hand and slid the gold strands over his finger, nestling it next to his silver one. He then lifted Jack's hand and kissed it, looking into his eyes. Jack gave Ennis his ring and copied his gesture. They kissed and then embraced as people started clapping for them, and Jack leaned into Ennis's ear.

"Gonna bed you down good tonight," he whispered. Ennis just smiled.

* * *

_Summer_

They reached the grave and Jack sighed a little, feeling Ennis's arm go around him. Lily put her flowers down on the grave and stepped back. She didn't understand much of what was going on, only that her mama was here. Rose picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I reckon she'll like those, sweetie," she said softly, and Lily nodded. Ennis and Jack both put their flowers down too and clasped hands tightly, holding onto each other for support.

"Happy birthday, sis," Jack whispered, feeling Ennis stroking his hand with his thumb. "Sure hope yer happy, wherever you are." A light breeze blew around them and he leaned into Ennis. He knew that Becky was with them, in some way.

"I reckon she is, darlin' She ain't sufferin' no more," Ennis told him, kissing Jack's head gently. "I bet she's just fine."

"Yeah, you're right." He moved away from Ennis and knelt by the headstone, brushing a couple of twigs and leaves from it and smiling a little. "Love ya, Becky. Always have, always will. We'll look after Lily, I promise." He felt Ennis's hand on his shoulder and covered it with his own, grateful for the touch.

After a moment, he felt Lily walk up to him and burrow close to his chest, her tiny arms around his neck. He picked her up and kissed her forehead, looking down at the grave. Wherever Becky was, he hoped that she knew how much she was loved and missed.

* * *

_Fall_

They all sat down at the table, looking around at the food that Cecilia had put out. She was a good cook, just like her mother, and everybody was looking forward to it. The children were sat at the table, and the adults helped them pile the right amount of food onto their plates.

"This looks great, sis," Ennis said, smiling at her. K.E. nodded his agreement.

"Sure does." She beamed at them, pleased by the praise.

This was the first year that they'd all spend Thanksgiving together, and they already knew it was a tradition that they would keep to. Jack had always wanted to be part of a big family, and his relationship with Ennis had made this possible. He knew that it was just one of many things that he was thankful for.

They all started eating and talking, moving from one subject to another without any real purpose; just happy to be here together. Jack kept one eye on Lily next to him, making sure that she was coping with her food. He watched her with a smile. Even though he was saddened by the loss of his sister, he knew that deep down they would be alright. He would be able to cope as long as he had Ennis by his side.

After the meal, they all described what they were thankful for. Ennis and Jack looked at each other; they didn't need to say much. They both knew what they were thankful for.

* * *

_Winter_

"Jack!" came a high-pitched voice, and Jack found his arms full of his niece. He'd only been gone for an hour, but it might as well have been a whole week for how she was squeezing him.

"Hey there little lady," he replied, grinning. "You havin' a good time?"

"Uh-huh!" Today was her third birthday, and Jack could tell that she was already hopped up on sugar. He shared an exasperated look with Ennis across the kitchen. They all went outside, where their friends and their kids were gathered.

"You ready for presents?" Rose asked, ruffling her hair, and she nodded.

"Yep!" Jack let her down and she ran to the pile, watched by everyone. Ennis and Jack had taught her good manners, but she couldn't hide her enthusiasm. She unwrapped each one, finding toys that she'd wanted and squealing with delight. Her uncles watched her, Ennis's arm draped around Jack's shoulders.

"Looks like she's happy," he commented, looking at his partner lovingly. Jack smiled.

"Yeah." It had only been just over a year since Becky died, but her spirit would always be felt by those who had known and loved her. He looked at his niece and could remember Becky at that age, when they'd played together back in Lightning Flat. That had been the happiest time of his life before he'd met Ennis, and he would never forget it. The best thing he could do for Becky now was take care of what was left of her.


	2. Vignette 2

**Vignette 2 - 1968 **

_Spring_

It was Mother's Day, and Jack was handing his present over to his mother, a smile on his face. He'd given her a brand new summer cardigan; just light enough for the hot weather to come.

"Oh, Jack...thank you." She kissed his cheek and admired the soft blue material.

"No problem, mama." Ennis then leaned forward and handed her his present; he'd bought her a beautiful gold necklace, the kind she liked. She thanked him too and then they saw Lily enter the kitchen from the living room, looking lost. They'd told her what day it was today and they could see the sadness in her young eyes. Jack picked her up and kissed her forehead. "You wanna go see yer mama?" he asked softly, and she nodded.

Since Lily wasn't old enough to get on a horse yet, they all walked across the land to where Becky was buried, bringing flowers with them. Lily ran forward and placed her flowers on the grave.

"Happy Mama's Day, mama," she said in her little voice, and Jack smiled at Ennis.

"This is gonna get harder when she's older, so we'd better appreciate this while it lasts. Gonna be difficult for her when she starts school an' they gotta make stuff."

Ennis nodded, remembering how hard it had been for him to watch other kids his age with their mothers, wishing that his own was still alive. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Lily suffer as much as he had.

* * *

_Summer_

Jack's whole body trembled as Ennis thrust deep into him a few more times, his eyes staring up at the sky as he felt Ennis inside him and all around him. He shot between them, Ennis finally released into him and they collapsed together, chests heaving. Jack purred in contentment.

"Mmm...amazin' as always," he sighed, running his hands up and down Ennis's back. His cowboy sank further down onto him.

"Told ya a million times, Jack...I'm only amazin' 'cos of you." This made Jack smiled.

"Aww, ain't you a sweet talker?" He kissed the part of Ennis's head he could reach. "You sure know how to make a guy go outta his mind, that's for sure."

Ennis rose up and kissed Jack on the mouth, pushing his tongue in to find his lover's. Jack's fingers were in Ennis's curls, stroking through them gently and making him sigh into Jack's mouth. When they broke apart, Ennis trailed a finger along Jack's jawline. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"What's on yer mind, cowboy?" Ennis shrugged, just letting his eyes roam all over Jack's face.

"Just you. Thinkin' how I always love spendin' summer days with you. Reminds me of Brokeback."

"Not to mention the hot summer nights," Jack replied with a grin. "They were somethin' else, but we've got it better now. Know why?"

Ennis nodded. "Yep. 'Cos we're together, an' there ain't nothin' holdin' us back now." They kissed again and were soon ready for another round.

* * *

_Fall_

Jack tried to keep up with Lily as they ran towards Rick's front door, but she was a lot faster than he'd anticipated. She had already knocked by the time he got up the steps, and the door opened to reveal their doctor.

"Trick or treat!" she chirped, smiling up at him. He exchanged a smile and a nod with Jack and brought out a bowl of candy by the front door.

"Here ya go, little miss," he said to her, and nodded at her costume. "You sure do make a scary witch."

She giggled and thanked him before running back down the steps. Jack waved a hand to Rick and followed her as she carried on down the street. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd let himself in for when he'd offered to take her out tonight. She wasn't even four yet, but she had a real zest for life. Jack couldn't help but remember Becky and the times they'd done this together back in Lightning Flat. In her costume, Lily looked just like her mother.

They went around town, visiting all of Ennis and Jack's friends for candy, and then she finally allowed him to take her home. He could see that she was fading fast. He gathered her up in his arms and walked her back to the truck, her head falling onto his shoulder. When he got her safely in the truck, he kissed her forehead.

"Hope you had fun, baby girl," he said softly.

* * *

_Winter_

Ennis and Jack were stretching in their bed and just thinking about an early morning tumble between the sheets, when there was a tiny knock at their door. "Uncle Ennis? Uncle Jack?" They looked at each other and smiled. Both of them pulled on their pyjama bottoms before Jack unlocked the door to let Lily in, picking her up and sitting down on the end of the bed with her.

"Merry Christmas, honey," he said to her, ruffling her hair. "You wanna go an' see what Santa brought you?" She nodded and tore out of the room again, leaving them alone. Jack turned back to look at Ennis, a twinkle in his eye. "Gonna get you later, cowboy."

Ennis smirked. "I'd like to see you try, boy." Jack crawled up the bed and kissed him until he was hard, and then broke away. He saw Ennis biting his lip and knew he'd gotten him riled up.

"Guess you gotta take care of that. I'll go downstairs." Jack didn't get the chance to leave the room just yet; Ennis grabbed him and shut the door, pressing up against him.

"Yer gonna pay for that," he growled in Jack's ear, making him shiver. The next few moments passed in a blur and they finally made their way downstairs, Jack walking with a hitch in his step. They sat on the sofa together and watched as Lily unwrapped her presents, a wide smile on her face and the occasional squeal of delight.


	3. Vignette 3

**Vignette 3 - 1969**

_Spring_

Jack rolled over in bed, stretching a little. Ennis was still asleep next to him and he could hear a light pattering of rain on the roof. He looked over at the window and decided to stretch his legs. Trying not to wake Ennis, he slid out of bed and made his way to the window. When he pulled the curtain back, he could see the April showers falling outside. He could see the grey early-morning light and smiled to himself. It looked like it would be a beautiful day.

He heard movement behind him, and then a voice. "Jack?"

He turned, smiling. "Just seein' the weather. It's rainin' now but it's gonna be real nice later." Ennis nodded and his eyes drifted down Jack's naked body, liking what he saw.

"Bud...come back here." Jack grinned and obeyed, crawling back into the sheets and slipping an arm around Ennis's warm body.

"Mmm...yer still full of sleep, cowboy. Like you this way...all calm an' relaxed. Feels good..."

Ennis's nose was bumping against his as he searched for Jack's lips, finally finding them. They kissed softly and Ennis's hand came up into Jack's dark hair, twining in his thick locks and making him moan into his mouth. Ennis then rolled on top of him and smiled as they broke apart.

"So...since we're both awake...you wanna?" His eyes were glittering with lust at Jack, and he nodded.

"You bet, cowboy." Their mouths met again and they forgot about everything but each other.

* * *

_Summer _

Ennis left the tent and saw Jack on the other side of camp, clearly relieving himself. The eggs and bacon for breakfast were cooking nicely and it was another beautiful day. They always loved to spend their wedding anniversary on their mountain.

He crept across camp and waited until Jack was done; he didn't want to cause him damage by making him jump. When Jack was zipped and buckled up, Ennis slid one arm around his waist and the other around his neck, pulling him close. He rocked Jack from side to side and hummed in his ear. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He loved it when Ennis did this; a reminder of their first summer on the mountain.

"Hmm...you havin' a good time, rodeo? I know we like comin' back here..."

"Yeah. Always love bein' here for our anniversary. Six years already..."

"Yep. An' five years since we got married. Time flies, huh?"

"Sure does." He relaxed for a moment and then jumped. "Shit, the breakfast! It's gonna burn..." Ennis let him go and they turned to the fire, attempting to save the food. It wasn't yet burned, and Jack managed to get it on their plates. They sat side by side with their backs against the log, eating in a comfortable silence. When they were done, Ennis lifted his arm up and Jack curled himself up against him. They sat there for a while, and then decided to go back to the tent.

* * *

_Fall_

The three of them approached the building, Ennis and Jack both apprehensive. It was Lily's first day at Day Care and Jack was saddened to let her go. It wasn't as if they were too busy to look after her, but they wanted her to start making friends and have the kind of childhood they missed out on. Ennis could see that Lily was excited, but nervous about it.

When they reached the front, Jack crouched down and looked her in the eyes. "Now remember, me an' Uncle Ennis want ya to make some friends, okay? Yer gonna have a lot of fun here, I promise. But if you don't like it an' wanna come home, tell the lady who's lookin' after you, okay? We'll come an' get you." She nodded and put her tiny arms around his neck.

"Bye, Uncle Jack." He kissed her forehead.

"Bye, honey." He stood up and she went to Ennis, who picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Be good, okay? An' have fun. We'll pick you up in a few hours, alright?"

"Yep. Bye, Uncle Ennis." He let her down and she ran to the entrance, where the woman in charge was greeting the other children. She knew Ennis and Jack and their situation with Lily; she waved at them as Lily approached her and they went inside.

Ennis put his arm around Jack's shoulders in a friendly way, shaking him a little. "She'll be alright, rodeo."

Jack nodded, smiling. "I know."

* * *

_Winter_

They sat on their bed together, completely naked. Their arms and legs were around each other as they kissed, enjoying the afternoon quiet. It was Valentine's and they had just swapped gifts for each other. Jack pulled away and smiled.

"Got us somethin', cowboy," he said softly. Ennis kissed his neck, enjoying nibbling at Jack's skin. He especially liked the soft skin at Jack's collarbone.

"Hmm? What's that?" he mumbled, hands roaming around Jack's stomach and heading south.

"You'll see." Jack pulled himself away reluctantly and leaned over to his nightstand, giving Ennis a perfect view of his ass, and he came back with a box of dark chocolate. He smiled. "You want some? We could feed each other..."

"Sounds good." They both took a chocolate and put them halfway in each other's mouths, biting and swallowing until they were done, and they continued until the box was empty. Jack could see that Ennis's tongue was covered in chocolate, and he knew that his must look the same. He leaned in and slid their tongues together, the rich taste arousing them and intensifying their need for each other. Jack leaned back on the bed and pulled Ennis over him, their lips never parting.

"I love this day," he whispered as he felt Ennis moving down his body to his crotch. Ennis licked and sucked at him a little, making him moan.

"Me too," he answered as he took Jack fully in his mouth. There were no more words needed.


	4. Vignette 4

**Vignette 4 - 1970**

_Spring_

Lily giggled as she ran into the barn, Jack following her.

"C'mere, ya little scamp!" he called after her, sweeping her up into his arms and tickling her. "You can't outrun me, you know that." He kissed her cheek and brought her back outside, where a light rain was falling. He put her down and watched her playing with her dolls in the grass. She was quite a sight in her cowgirl outfit, and he was irresistibly reminded of Becky. He felt Ennis's arm come around his waist and smiled at his cowboy. "Hey."

"Hey, darlin'. Looks like she's havin' fun, huh?" They both watched her, smiles on their faces. Bringing her up hadn't been easy at first, but they were getting better all the time. Rose was a big help, as she could remember bringing Jack up and knew how to take care of a child.

"She sure does, cowboy. I reckon we're doin' a good job, right?"

"Yeah. Wasn't always easy, but..." The rain started falling harder and they both glanced up. "We'd better get her inside."

"Right. Lily, come on. Get outta this rain." Jack disentangled himself from Ennis and scooped her up, leaving Ennis to bring her toys in. They got her in the living room and Jack gave her some juice. He and Ennis stepped back outside for a smoke, sat in the wicker chairs. They linked hands between them and smiled at each other. Life was going pretty well for all of them.

* * *

_Summer_

They were sat at the kitchen table, the adults all smiling. Rose unwrapped her present from Ennis; a brand new white cardigan. Lily, with her uncles' help, had given her a new silver bracelet and a large bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Ennis...thank you, sweetheart." She kissed his cheek and he blushed, his mouth working into that shy smile that Jack loved.

"Ain't no problem. Happy birthday, Rose."

Jack's present was next; a new book that she'd wanted for a while. She thanked him and they began their breakfast. Jack locked his leg around Ennis's underneath the table and smiled at him.

"So, what do you wanna do today, mama?" he asked, looking at her. "Anythin' you want."

"You know me, Jack. I'd just like to have a quiet day. But...I would like to go for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure, mama." There was no question what they would do with Lily; she was very well-behaved in public and they had taught her manners.

For the rest of the day, Rose sat in her chair reading and keeping an eye on Lily, while Ennis and Jack went upstairs to make the most of their day off.

They went to their favourite restaurant in the evening and Jack proposed a toast to his mother, citing what a wonderful woman she was and how much he meant to her. Ennis followed suit and thanked her for bringing Jack into the world. She thanked them both for being wonderful sons to her.

* * *

_Fall_

"Happy birthday, cowboy," Jack said with a smile as he came back into the bedroom, his arms full of a breakfast tray for both of them. Ennis smiled and sat up, enjoying the view of his naked lover bringing him food. Jack had already woken him up this morning by taking him into his mouth and making his head spin for several moments.

Jack put the tray in his lap and climbed back into bed, sighing as he got comfortable. They put the tray between them and sat closely together, occasionally meeting each other's eyes and smiling.

"This looks real good, Jack," Ennis told him, starting to dig in. "You sure ain't a bad cook these days." Jack smiled at him.

"Anythin' for my man," he replied as he sipped his orange juice. The breakfast took a little longer to eat than it should have done, given that they started to feed each other about halfway through. When they were done, Jack pulled Ennis out of bed and into the shower, soaping his back and making him melt under his touch.

"Jack...want you in me..." Jack nibbled his earlobe.

"You got it, cowboy." He used the soap bar to prepare himself and gently pushed Ennis against the wall, sliding into him and hearing him sigh. They moved slowly at first, until Ennis asked him to move faster. By the time they climaxed, Jack was practically slamming Ennis into the wall, their moans reverberating around the walls. The earth moved.

* * *

_Winter_

Ennis and Jack walked into the barn together, their heads bowed against the cold wind. Christmas was fast approaching and they were looking forward to the holiday season. They sat together on the bench and sighed in unison. Ennis put an arm around Jack and felt him shivering. "Cold, rodeo?" He rubbed his hand up and down Jack's arm.

"Yeah. Never did like the temperature droppin' at this time of year. It's better than Wyomin', but still."

"Mmm...c'mere." He saw Jack's face turn to his, a slight smile on his face. They leaned in and kissed, Jack turning his body and pressing close to Ennis. His gloved hands slid up Ennis's chest and around his neck, arms winding around it and pulling him closer. Ennis slipped his free hand between Jack's legs and rested there comfortably, rubbing slightly. Jack moaned a little into Ennis's mouth and then pulled away.

"You gettin' frisky, cowboy?" he asked, voice laced with temptation. Ennis looked into his eyes and rubbed harder.

"Maybe. You got a problem with that?" he asked in a low, throaty voice. Jack shook his head.

"Hell no. But...I don't wanna do it out here, too cold. Can we go in the house?"

"Sure. Come on." They linked hands and stood up, quickly making their way from the barn and to the house, not caring who might see them. When their lust for each other grabbed hold of them, that was it; everything else could take a number and wait.


	5. Vignette 5

**Vignette 5 - 1971**

_Spring_

Ennis and Jack sat on the back steps together as they watched Lily playing with the dogs. She was six years old now and was full of energy. The dogs were running around her and barking, their tails wagging. Both of them knew that Lily would be perfectly safe with the dogs; they were very protective and they seemed to love her.

"Looks like she's really growin' up, huh?" Jack mused, his head leaning on Ennis's shoulder. His partner nodded.

"Yeah, sure does. Seems like just yesterday we was at the hospital, helpin' Becky with the labour." He smiled.

"I know. We've been around for her whole life, an' seen her grow up. Sure wish Becky could be here too."

"She probably is somewhere. I reckon she ain't never left us." Jack moved in closer to Ennis, who tightened his grip around him. They sat there, completely at ease as they watched their niece play with the dogs. Lily's laughter reached their ears and they smiled, glad to see her so happy.

After a while, they saw that Lily was getting tired, so they stood up and Jack whistled to the dogs for them to come in. They padded up to the steps and Ennis picked Lily up.

Inside, they gave Lily something to eat and she then fell asleep on the sofa, leaving Ennis and Jack to curl up in one of the chairs together. Jack ended up on Ennis's lap, but neither of them cared too much.

* * *

_Summer_

Jack rolled off Ennis onto his back and sighed, stretching out on the blanket and gazing up at the sky. He felt Ennis press his lips to his cheek.

"Good ride, darlin'?" he asked in a murmur. Jack nodded.

"Yup, as always. Just like ridin' them bulls. Only..." He smiled. "The bull I just rode ain't like no other. Big guy; really knows how to move. He keeps tryin' to buck me off, but...I'm too good for him."

"That so. Them's fightin' words, Jack Twist. You wanna go again, prove that?"

Jack groaned a little. "In a little while. Lemme get my breath back."

"So now yer complainin'," Ennis sighed, stretching. "Guess you ain't all that after all." Jack rolled on top of Ennis once more and looked down at him.

"You wanna say that again, cowboy? Wanna fight on that?" Ennis smirked.

"Let's go, rodeo." They grabbed hold of each other and started wrestling, rolling off the blanket and onto the grass, both laughing and copping a feel whenever they could. It was just like that time on Brokeback, but they knew that this wouldn't turn into a real fight.

Ennis pinned Jack down and straddled him, dark eyes glittering. "Keep still, ya hear me?" He sucked and bit at Jack's neck until he was squirming underneath him.

"Oh God...Ennis..."

"Whaddaya want, rodeo?" he breathed into Jack's ear.

"Fuck me, please..."

Ennis rose up and pushed Jack's legs up until he was bent in half. "You got it."

* * *

_Fall_

Jack grinned as Ennis manoeuvred him up the stairs and along the hallway towards their bedroom. Ennis had taken him out for a meal to celebrate his birthday, and remained tight-lipped about his surprise.

"Come on, cowboy. Tell me..."

"Nuh-uh. Just hold yer horses, rodeo." They got to their bedroom and Ennis closed the door with his foot, keeping his hands covering Jack's eyes.

Jack stopped and sniffed. "What's that?"

"You'll see." Ennis removed his hands and heard Jack gasp.

"Oh, Ennis...thank you..." The room was filled with sandalwood candles, on the nightstand and on every other surface. He could see some kind of massage oil on Ennis's nightstand. Jack turned and kissed Ennis warmly. "Ennis...this is wonderful." Ennis smiled at him and ran his hands along his back.

"Come on, darlin'. Let me give ya a good rub." Jack nodded and they both stripped off before crawling onto the bed. With one more kiss, Jack turned onto his stomach and soon felt Ennis's hand rubbing his back, spreading the oil over him.

"Mmm...that's good," he murmured, enjoying his cowboy's gentle touch. Ennis kissed his neck and continued down his body, stopping at his feet and then asking him to turn over. Jack did so and Ennis rubbed his chest, all the while gazing into his eyes. By now they were both aroused, and Jack pulled Ennis's face down to his for a kiss. "Ennis...I wanna..."

"I know." Ennis leaned in close and they moved on to round two.

* * *

_Winter_

Ennis and Jack sat in front of the fire, having moved the sofa so that they could lean against it. They both had glasses of mulled wine and they could hear Christmas songs playing on the radio in the corner. Ennis's arm was around Jack, occasionally stroking his arm and pulling him closer. Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder and closed his eyes lazily, listening to the crackling of the fire and Ennis's steady breathing.

"You have a good day, Ennis?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded against him.

"Yeah. Gets better every year, darlin'. An' I know Lily always has fun. Seein' her smile...lets me know that we did somethin' right. We did the best we could with her."

"We've done just fine, cowboy. An' there's still a long way to go, after all. Got plenty of years ahead of us, to see her grow up. Can't wait."

"Me neither, Jack. We've got a lot to look forward to, ain't we?"

"Yep." They finished off the wine and got up, Jack pressing his body close to Ennis's. "Tell you what...why don't you go on up? I'll get these put away an' then I'll come join you. How's that?"

Ennis smiled and kissed him. "Sounds good to me, rodeo. See you up there." He watched Jack walk away and then headed upstairs, eager for Jack to join him.

He'd barely been waiting five minutes when he heard footsteps, and then Jack came in, eyes glittering.

"Let's go, cowboy."


	6. Vignette 6

**Vignette 6 - 1972**

_Spring_

They were sat on the blanket on their hill, looking out at Sandersville in the distance. It was a bright, clear day and there wasn't a sound nearby.

Jack was resting his head on Ennis's shoulder, and he smiled. "Well...nine years, cowboy. I pulled up in that godforsaken truck an' saw the love of my life for the first time. So shy...leanin' against that trailer; couldn't even look me in the eye." Ennis sighed a little and pulled his arm tighter around Jack's waist.

"Yeah. But that didn't stop you. Drapin' yerself like that over yer truck. Couldn't help but stare at ya. Thought I wasn't supposed to but I did it anyway."

"Mmm...when I reached in the truck for my razor an' that cup, was you eyeballin' my ass?" Jack asked, grinning up at Ennis. He shrugged.

"Yeah, kinda. But I tried to stop myself. Thought it was wrong. But now..." He met Jack's eyes. "This is only thing that feels right most of the time. We've come a real long way, bud."

Jack softly pressed their lips together for a few seconds and then nuzzled into Ennis's neck.

"We sure have. I love you, Ennis. Can't believe how happy I am these days. Never thought I could feel like this."

"Me neither, darlin'. An' I love you too." Jack looked up at him again, eyes sparkling.

"Wanna show me?" he asked slyly, and he was soon on his back with Ennis on top of him, being kissed.

* * *

_Summer_

Jack smiled and wound his arms around Ennis's neck. "Happy anniversary, cowboy. Eight years since I made an honest man of ya."

"Mmm...same to you, darlin'," Ennis replied as they kissed. When they pulled apart, Ennis slid his hands down to Jack's ass. "So...what present did ya get me?"

"Well, you can have that later," he replied, pushing his ass back into Ennis's hands. "But I got ya somethin' else first."

"Yeah?" Jack nodded and prised himself away, disappearing into the tent for a moment. He came back with a small, flat box. Ennis looked at it curiously.

"It's dark chocolate, cowboy. Figured we could eat 'em together, maybe in front of the fire later. An' when we're done...you can have yer other present." He smiled. "I wanna do it by the fire tonight."

Ennis nodded his approval. "Sounds good to me." Jack put the chocolate back inside so it wouldn't melt. "Bud, you wanna go for a walk?" Jack went a little red and nodded, his heart fluttering at such a simple yet sweet idea.

"Okay." They headed off, hand in hand along the river and crossing the bridge. Their joined hands swung together as they walked, and both of them were completely at peace up here.

After a while, they came to a clearing and lay down in the grass, staring up at the sky through the trees. It was their own perfect world, just the two of them, and right now they didn't need anything else.

* * *

_Fall_

Jack pulled the truck to a stop and looked over at Lily. He and Ennis took it in turns to drive her to school each day, and he could tell that she liked having both of them spend this time with her. He didn't know if the teachers at the school knew the true nature of their relationship, and that they weren't really cousins, but nothing had happened to make him worry. Lily's teacher was nice, and Lily seemed to be happy.

"So, I'll pick ya up around three, then," he said to his niece, and she smiled at him. "I was thinkin' of orderin' us all some pizza tonight, it bein' Friday an' all."

"Okay, Uncle Jack. Sounds good." She kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of the truck. "Bye." She waved at him.

"See ya, honey." He waved back and started driving again. She sure was growing up fast, and she was making him and Ennis proud. Her teachers spoke highly of her and she was doing very well in all her subjects. He felt a twinge of pain that her mother wasn't around to be here for all of this, but he knew that they were doing okay. Jack hoped that she would want to go to college one day, and have more opportunities than they had had.

Jack arrived home and immediately started searching around for his other half. He found him in the stables; within minutes, two bodies were melding into one.

* * *

_Winter_

"Happy birthday, Lily!" Jack said, grinning at her as he hugged her. "Eight years old, gettin' to be a big girl, huh?"

"Uh huh," she replied, beaming up at him. He brought her over to the table.

"Okay, we're havin' a little breakfast an' then we gotta set up for the party, okay? So try not to eat too much. Yer grandma made a cherry cake for the party; I know how much you like that."

"Really, Grandma?" she asked, eyes alight with interest. Rose smiled.

"I sure did, sweetie."

After breakfast, Ennis and Jack were outside setting up the table. Their hands brushed together now and then, and they frequently smiled at each other. When everything was ready, Ennis pulled Jack into the empty barn. Lips were drawn together like magnets and Jack pushed himself up against Ennis, from chest to feet.

"Mmm...what's that for?" he asked, surprised but not unpleasantly so.

"Just 'cos I love ya." He combed his fingers through Jack's hair. "Can't believe she's eight already. Been so long..."

"Yeah. I remember the night she was born; one of the happiest nights of my life."

"Sure was." After a few moments, Jack spoke again.

"Hey...remember how you dragged me into that store room, an' we did it on that chair?" he asked, rubbing the front of Ennis's jeans.

"Yeah..."

"Well...we've got a chair in here. Can put it in the back room if we want. Just sayin'..."

Ennis kissed him again. "You got it, darlin'."


	7. Vignette 7

**Vignette 7 - 1973**

_Spring_

Rose knelt down in the vegetable patch that Ennis and Jack had made so long ago, picking off ripe ones and putting them in her basket. The ranch was beautiful at this time of the year and it was all set to be another scorching summer. The weather hadn't been like this up in Wyoming, and Rose felt as if she'd actually gotten younger, what with all of this fine weather and generally comfortable way of living. She knew that Ennis and Jack were working very hard, both on the ranch and with taking care of Lily too. Most of the time, she took care of the little girl, but they spent as much time with her as they could, and they took her out for an ice cream every Saturday during the warmer months.

As she was thinking this over, she heard footsteps approaching, and looked up to see her son-in-law, looking at her from under the brim of his hat with a little smile on his face. "How's it goin', Rose?"

"Just fine, Ennis," she replied, standing up and smiling at him. "I was thinkin' of makin' a salad for dinner, what with it bein' so warm." Ennis nodded.

"Sounds good. An', um...you got any of that cherry cake left?" he asked, now looking shy. She smiled in understanding.

"I sure do. I know how much you an' Jack love it."

He went a little red. "We sure do, ma'am. Know good food when we see it."

* * *

_Summer_

Ennis couldn't believe that he was in Disneyland, of all places. But they were here as a family and Lily was already having fun, running up to the various characters they spotted and asking for autographs and photos. They'd been walking around for several hours already and there was no sign of them letting up. He'd gotten better at being in crowds over the last few years, but he would probably never be truly comfortable. Still, he had to admit that it was nice to take time off work, and at least he was here with Jack. His rodeo cowboy was having just as much fun as Lily.

"Come on now, honey. Time for lunch," he called to her as she ran back to them from Donald Duck, autograph book in hand.

They ate in a café on Main Street, looking around at the photos on the wall and listening to the music that was floating around from somewhere. They ordered a couple of pizzas to share and Lily was flipping through her book as she ate, seeing whose autographs she had and whose she still wanted to get.

While Rose was talking to Lily about shopping for toys, Jack turned to Ennis. "You alright, bud?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I am. Really. I gotta say...I'm enjoyin' havin' this time off. An' Lily sure looks happy. Love you, Jack."

"I love you too," he murmured, nudging Ennis's leg with his own. Good times were ahead.

* * *

_Fall _

Ennis looked over at Jack; he was fidgeting again. Shortly after Ennis's birthday, they had agreed to finally try and stop smoking. He was thirty now, Jack soon to be the same, and they had figured that if they stopped now, they could still reap the benefits.

He took Jack's hands in his own as they sat on the sofa together, watching TV. Lily was playing outside and Rose was watching her while they spent some time alone. Jack stopped moving his hands around and looked at Ennis.

"Sorry, bud. It's just...this is damn harder than I thought it would be."

"I know. But we agreed we'd really do it this time. Been tryin' all year an' kept fallin' off the wagon. We ain't gettin' no younger, so...now's as good a time as any. Be good if we could really quit for real. Save money, maybe give our lungs a chance, you know? I sure don't want one of us gettin' that lung cancer."

"Yeah." Jack moved over and Ennis put an arm around him, drawing him close. "Sure am glad I ain't doin' this alone."

"Me too. An' you know...if you ever feel like you need somethin' to suck on..." Jack raised his head and saw the glint in Ennis's eyes.

"You flirtin' with me?"

Ennis shrugged. "You got a problem with that?"

"Hell no. Tell you what; I'd like to take you up on that." He turned the TV off and grabbed Ennis's hand, leading him upstairs.

* * *

_Winter_

Ennis and Jack walked through the store, looking for things to buy for their family and friends. In the department store, they were mainly looking for their female friends, picking out jewellery and clothes. When they were done, they left the store and walked out onto the busy street. Jack turned to Ennis.

"Well...guess that just leaves somethin' for each other," he said, twining his hands together nervously. He didn't want to be apart from Ennis, but he had no choice if they were to surprise each other.

"Yeah. So...guess we'll meet back up here in about an hour or so?" he ventured, not looking forward to being away from Jack either. Jack nodded.

"Yep. See ya, then." He wanted to kiss Ennis goodbye, but there were a lot of people walking around and even though it was a city, they both knew that it might not be the friendliest of places to people like them. It was unfair, but the reality. They clapped each other on the back and tried to convey their feelings through their eyes. Ennis nodded and started to walk away. Jack turned before anybody could catch him staring after Ennis.

When they met back up, they both had a gift for each other. Ennis had bought Jack a new harmonica, and Jack had bought Ennis a new hat. On the drive home, Ennis took his partner's hand and squeezed it.

"Missed you, bud."

Jack smiled at him and squeezed back. "I missed you too."


	8. Vignette 8

**Vignette 8 - 1974 **

_Spring_

Jack flicked through the paper with interest. There was a large spread on current attitudes towards homosexuality, and he was pleased to see that things were changing in their favour. A lot of stigma was disappearing, and more people were publicly coming out, owning up to who they were with no shame. A part of him hoped that he and Ennis could one day feel comfortable enough to do the same.

A kiss on the back of his neck made him smile. "Hey, cowboy."

"Hey, darlin'. What you readin' there?" Ennis looked over the open pages and he saw the headline. "Oh..."

"Yep. Things are changin' for people like us, Ennis. Gettin' better."

Ennis reluctantly brought out his reading glasses that Jack had talked him into getting and put them on so he could see the text properly. He leaned over Jack and they read it over together. "Ain't that somethin'?"

"Yeah. They're even settin' up helplines for people who are bein' harassed. Sodomy laws are bein' repealed. Things are definitely changin' from when we was kids." Jack bit his lip. "I mean...people are probably still gettin' hurt or killed just for bein' who they are, but...just look at all this, cowboy. Things ain't as bad as they used to be."

"Guess not." Ennis pulled Jack's face to his. "Sure hope that one day...we'll have the same rights as straight folks. Like...gettin' married all legal. You know?"

Jack smiled and rose up to meet Ennis's lips eagerly. "I do."

* * *

_Summer_

Ennis slid into the Jacuzzi and sighed in contentment, feeling the jets soothing his sore muscles. He cracked one eye open and looked at Jack, who was still stripping off.

"Come on, rodeo. Yer takin' forever."

Jack turned to look at him, an expression of amusement on his face. "Hang on, cowboy." He turned back around and slowly pulled his jeans down, knowing full well that Ennis would be staring at his ass and probably getting hard in response. He turned around and saw the unmistakeable look of lust in Ennis's eyes. Deciding that they could have a little fun in here, Jack climbed into the tub, facing Ennis and straddling his lap, getting into the perfect position.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" he whispered, looking into Ennis's eyes and trailing a hand down his body. "Huh...look at this big boner you've got. Shouldn't waste it, you know."

"Mmm...guess not," Ennis murmured as their lips met. Jack shifted until he felt Ennis pushing at his ass, and he spread his cheeks to help. Ennis grabbed his hips and started to thrust up into him, their lips never parting as they explored each other's mouths. Jack moved up and down as if he was riding a bull, and rubbed himself against Ennis's stomach.

They moaned out in unison as they both came, and then Jack released Ennis, relaxing against him. Ennis's arms wound around him and pulled him close.

"Knew this tub would be a good idea," he breathed.

* * *

_Fall_

Jack sat in the wicker chair on the back porch, sipping from a small glass of whiskey and thinking as he stared out at the gathering darkness. Today would have been his father's fifty-first birthday, and all day his thoughts had been conflicting. He wasn't sure if he felt sad or not at the fact that his father wasn't around. True, he had been very cruel to Jack when he was alive, but Jack had never let go of his wish that for just one moment, he could have understood the man better. Jack knew why his father had been that way, but he didn't think it a good excuse for treating him the way he had. Maybe he would never understand.

His thoughts were interrupted by the screen door opening and closing, and soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother smiling softly at him.

"Oh, hey mama," he murmured, leaning into her like he did when he was a little boy. She kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, honey. I know it ain't been easy for us today. You don't gotta say nothin'." He nodded and they sat there for a while, both of them thinking about the man, who both of them remembered but in very different ways.

When Jack slipped into bed later, Ennis spooned up behind him and pulled him close, rubbing his stomach silently. Jack smiled to himself and closed his eyes, feeling safe.

* * *

_Winter_

Jack was gripping the bars of the headboard, his knuckles turning white as he felt himself nearing the edge. A few moments before, Ennis had disappeared under the covers and he couldn't muster up a coherent thought.

"Oh God, Ennis...you're so good at this," he ground out as he closed his eyes. His chest was heaving and damp with sweat as Ennis continued to literally drink from him, lapping up every little bit of pre-come from him and fondling his balls at the same time. Jack's head was spinning and his breath was now coming out in short gasps, his hips bucking as Ennis took him in his mouth properly. A few hard sucks and he was there, shooting deep into Ennis's throat. His lover drank it all down and stroked himself until he spilled onto the sheets. Jack collapsed back onto the mattress, his hands limply falling down and spreading out. "Wow..."

Ennis's head popped up from under the covers; he looked very pleased with himself. "You like that, darlin'?" he asked lightly, seeing Jack's flushed face.

"You bet...you sure got a gift with yer mouth, cowboy." Ennis kissed him and lay down beside him, stretching.

"Hmm, thanks. You make it easy, bein' so damn beautiful down there. Can't help but wanna get my mouth on ya."

Jack laughed as much as his worn-out body would let him, and he curled up next to Ennis, who put an arm around him. "Thanks, baby. The feelin's mutual, believe me."


	9. Vignette 9

**Vignette 9 - 1975**

_Spring_

Lily's laughter could be heard loud and clear as she ran around with the other kids, taking part in the Easter egg hunt that the local church held every year. Ennis and Jack had never been comfortable being amongst the churchgoing crowd, but they knew the pastor from Becky's funeral and Lily's christening, and he had always been courteous to them. They joined the other adults and were sipping coffee as they watched the children.

"Sure looks like she's havin' fun," Jack remarked with a smile, and Ennis nodded.

"Yep. Did you ever do this kinda thing, Jack?" he asked, and Jack shook his head.

"No. My mama always wanted to take me, an' I kept askin', but my dad wouldn't let us. Said that Easter should be about the religious part of it, an' that it was ruined when they came up with Easter eggs. He never did like lettin' me do this fun stuff. You?"

"Same. Plus, as I got older I had to help out more on the ranch. An' after seein' Earl's body...I just lost any sense of fun that I had to begin with. Didn't really get it back until I was up on Brokeback with you."

Jack looked at him sympathetically and nudged his shoulder. "Least we got it back before it was too late," he said encouragingly, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah. I'd say we ended up bein' pretty lucky." They smiled at each other and continued to watch Lily, the sun shining.

* * *

_Summer_

Ennis and Jack clasped hands and looked at each other, nervous grins on their faces. "You ready?" Jack asked, and Ennis nodded, anticipation shining in his eyes.

"You bet." They started moving, breaking into a run and heading for the cliff edge. They'd done this the last time they were here, and it had been so exhilarating.

Their hands held on tightly as they leaped off the cliff, heading for the water below. They both hit the water at the same time, their hands finally breaking free of each other.

Jack came up for air first, gasping and expelling water from his mouth. He was slicking his hair back from his face just as Ennis emerged, also sputtering a little. Jack swam over to him.

"Hey, cowboy. That was kinda fun, huh?" he asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around Ennis's neck. His lover nodded, stroking his cheek gently.

"Sure was. Love doin' this kinda thing with you, bud. Just the two of us..."

Jack smiled and kissed him. "I know...just as it should be, right?" He felt Ennis's arms weave around him and pull him close, their groins locking together. Ennis's tongue pushed its way into Jack's mouth and their thoughts soon turned to something other than swimming. Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis and felt himself being penetrated down below. He whimpered a little into Ennis's neck as they became one, and his moans carried all the way up to the cliff that they'd jumped from.

* * *

_Fall_

"Okay, here we go," said Jack as he brought the turkey outside to the gathered group. Their kitchen was large, but not enough to hold everybody for a sit-down dinner. Cecilia and K.E.'s families were all here, and they took up a lot of room. There was around twenty people here, and sitting outside was their only option. Luckily, it wasn't too cold.

Everybody exclaimed over how good the food looked as he set down the turkey. He then sat down and everybody clasped hands. Ennis was on his right and his mother was on his left. Lily was on Ennis's other side.

They all took it in turns to say what they were thankful for, and every single one of them stated how thankful they were for the kind, loving family they were a part of. Ennis and Jack gave thanks for each other, and that they had managed to create a family together.

As they ate, Ennis felt Jack's thigh pressing against his, and he smiled to himself. Despite the slight chill in the air, he felt warm all over. There was good food, he had his family around him, and life was good. But the main source of his happiness was the wonderful man sat next to him, deep blue eyes shining at him. He gave Jack's hand a quick squeeze and returned to the meal, reflecting on everything he had and how much his life had changed over the last twelve years, for the better.

* * *

_Winter_

Ennis and Jack were curled up on the sofa together and watching TV. The Vietnam War had finally ended earlier in the year and documentaries were all over the channels. Jack knew that it gave Ennis some much-needed peace to know that it was finally over. It had been the hardest time of their life together, full of pain and distress over several months. Neither of them had any desire for a repeat of that time.

As they watched the footage of the goings-on from the years that the war had occurred, Jack could feel Ennis pressing close to him, possibly for comfort. Jack put an arm around Ennis and rubbed his arm.

"S'alright," he whispered, lips in Ennis's hair and eyes closed. "It's okay, baby. It's all over now, an' we're fine. Everythin's okay now." Ennis nodded and relaxed against him.

"I know. Just ain't easy to remember all that. It was awful, Jack..."

"I know." Truth be told, Jack had been taken aback to see for himself the kind of thing that Ennis went through, and he was thoroughly grateful that it hadn't damaged Ennis permanently. He didn't know what might have become of them if it had.

When the documentary had ended, Jack flicked off the TV and turned to Ennis. He could immediately tell that Ennis needed taking care of.

"Tell you what, cowboy. You go on upstairs while I lock up." He pressed his lips to Ennis's and saw him smile.

"Sure thing, darlin'."


	10. Vignette 10

**Vignette 10 - 1976**

_Spring_

Jack watched from the back porch as Ennis emerged from the stables, leading Lily out on one of their calmer horses. He could hardly believe than she was eleven already, and would turn twelve this year. Sometimes she made him feel old, but then he would remember everything they'd experienced with her and he knew it was all worthwhile.

Anyway, he and Ennis were no longer young themselves. They would both turn thirty-three this fall, and they were both starting to feel age creep up on them. They were a lot stronger now than they used to be, but they didn't have quite as much boundless energy as they used to. Jack was just glad that their sex life hadn't taken a nosedive.

He could recall their conversation long ago, in a motel in Wyoming. They had wondered if things between them would change as they aged when it came to sex, and Jack had to admit that things were a little different. There were times when they could go more than one time a night, but not as much as they used to be able to. Still, Jack had no complaints. When they were alone and were struck by their attraction to one another, no other force on earth could hold them back.

Jack smiled to himself as he saw Lily sitting high in her seat, looking like a natural. He then saw the look of pride on Ennis's face and knew that it was worth everything else.

* * *

_Summer_

Ennis and Jack dismounted from their horses and approached the grave, both of them silent. Neither of them could quite believe that it had been just over ten years since Becky died, yet here they were. Both of them missed her terribly and knew that Lily wanted a mother, but there was nothing they could do about that now. They had done the very best they could as surrogate parents to their niece, and all of their friends had complimented them on the great job they'd done.

They laid their flowers down on the ground in front of the headstone, Jack blinking back stinging tears. The pain of losing his little sister was always raw at certain times of the year, this being one of them. When they stood back, he felt Ennis put an arm around him, squeezing him.

"S'alright, Jack," he murmured, kissing his hair. "You can let it out if you want...just you an' me here." Ennis didn't judge Jack; he never had.

Jack leaned into him and a few tears escaped from his eyes. He wiped them away and took a deep breath, smiling through his tears.

"Sure do miss ya, Becky. Wish you was still here with us."

"I reckon she is," Ennis said softly, looking down at the grave. Jack nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Well...happy birthday, sis. We'll bring Lily to see you later, alright?" He touched the headstone, Ennis murmured similar words and they turned back, heading for the horses and home.

* * *

_Fall_

Jack hurried up the stairs, eager to get to their bedroom. It was his birthday and Ennis had told him to lock up, as he had a surprise for him. When he got to their room, he knocked on the door. "Ennis?"

"Come in," replied a low, sexy voice that went straight to Jack's groin. When he entered the room, he stopped in his tracks. His cowboy was sitting there naked, leaning against the headboard and his legs wide, deep brown eyes full of lust. "C'mere, Jack."

He needed no further prompting. His clothes were quickly discarded and he crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Ennis's legs and pulling close for a kiss. He suspected that the red wine was making Ennis a lot bolder than usual, and he sure as hell liked it. "Ennis..."

His lover didn't respond, but rolled him over onto his back and went to work, lips travelling down his body as Jack grew even harder. He reached his target and took Jack into his mouth, holding his hips as Jack bucked upwards, chest heaving. Jack grabbed the bars and held on tight as Ennis worked him over, one hand now moving around. It slipped around Jack's waist and headed south, working its way inside him.

Jack moaned aloud and released into Ennis's mouth, gasping for breath. Ennis crawled back up and kissed him, letting Jack taste himself. Jack's hands sought his face.

"Happy birthday, darlin'," he said softly, brushing Jack's hair from his forehead.

* * *

_Winter_

It was almost midnight, and everybody was in position for the midnight kiss as 1977 approached. Ennis and Jack were stood waiting, their eyes on each other and smiles on their faces.

They thought back to the years they'd already had together, and were looking forward to the years ahead. Jack smiled and squeezed Ennis's hand.

"Five, four, three, two, one...happy New Year!" everybody cheered, leaning in for kisses and embraces. Two particular pairs of lips met like magnets, arms wrapping around each other.

"Happy New Year, Jack," Ennis murmured, both of his hands holding Jack's face in the way he liked. Jack's eyes sparkled up at him, full of happiness.

"Happy New Year, Ennis. Can't wait to see what's gonna happen this year. I know things are changin', with Lily gettin' older, but...I still know that things are gonna be good for us. One thing that'll never change...is how much I love you."

Ennis kissed Jack again and pulled him close. "Right back at you, bud. Love you too, Jack." They stood there and swayed a little. Even though the room was full of people, it felt as if they were completely alone, lost in their own world where it was just the two of them, like on a mountaintop so long ago. Lots of things in their lives had completely changed since then, but their feelings for each other would never fade away. It would remain steady and strong no matter what life might throw at them.


	11. Vignette 11

**Vignette 11 - 1977**

_Spring_

Jack was working in the office when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he called. The door opened and Ennis poked his head in. Jack smiled. "Hey, cowboy. What brings you in here?" He stood up and walked around the desk to Ennis, sliding his arms around Ennis's waist. Ennis was chewing his lip.

"Just...wanted to talk to you. Occurred to me this mornin'...this year, it'll be twenty years since my parents died." Jack's heart sank as he remembered.

"Oh...how you feelin'? You wanna talk?"

Ennis shrugged. "Ain't much to say. We've been over it so many times..." Jack led him over to the chair, leaning against the desk next to him.

"Don't matter. If you need to talk, just for the sake of it, I'm here. I'm yer partner, in all ways, an' it's my job to listen when you need to talk. Whatever's on yer mind, cowboy."

Ennis looked up at him and nodded. "Just...been so long. Dunno what to feel about it. I don't miss my dad too much, not after everythin' he did. But I do miss my mama a lot. See you with Rose sometimes, an' when I used to see Becky with Lily...can't help wishin' that my mama was around still." He smiled at Jack. "If she was here...I reckon she'd be alright with us. She always was a lot calmer about stuff than my dad."

Jack moved off the desk and wrapped his arms around Ennis tightly, not speaking.

* * *

_Summer_

Lily walked down the halls, heading to her next class. Despite the majority of her classmates knowing about her uncles, she had never heard any negativity, and was never teased. She had to wonder if it had anything to do with their business success and the number of friends they had.

She walked into English class and took her seat in between two of her friends. One of them, named Sarah, leaned over.

"Hey, Lily. How's it goin'?" she asked, smiling. Lily smiled back.

"Alright. Listen...Ennis an' Jack was sayin' that if you guys wanna come out to the ranch sometime, that'd be okay. We can go ridin'."

"Really?" squealed Amanda, her eyes shining. "I love horses! Reckon our parents will let us come?"

"Only one way to find out," replied Lily. "But I'm sure they would. Ennis an' Jack have got a lot of friends, an' everybody knows they're real nice." Her friends nodded and then the teacher came in. They fell into silence and Lily was left with her thoughts. She loved living at the ranch and was glad that her uncles were well-liked by everybody they knew. From what they had told her, it had been a lot of hard work to get to where they were now, but she could see that it was worth it. They were happy, and she knew that for however long she lived there, she would have a good life and grow up under the care of two wonderful men.

* * *

_Fall_

Ennis entered the kitchen and his nose was hit with a variety of wonderful smells. It was Thanksgiving and Jack was helping his mother with dinner. At the moment, though, Jack was alone in the kitchen while the food was cooking. He crept up behind Jack and pulled him close by the hips. Jack grinned.

"Hey, cowboy. You want somethin'?" Ennis shrugged.

"Just came in an' saw all this. Thought it looked good, then I saw somethin' that looks better." He put his lips close to Jack's ear. "Somethin' I wouldn't mind takin' a bite out of," he murmured, tugging on Jack's earlobe with his teeth. Jack grinned and felt himself becoming aroused.

"That so? Well, if we go upstairs...I'll give ya somethin' to eat, cowboy." He pressed his ass against Ennis's crotch to emphasise his meaning. They had discovered the pleasures of rimming during their first few months of living together, and both of them loved finding new ways to keep their fires burning.

"Mmm...sounds good to me, rodeo. Let's go." Rose came back into the kitchen just then, leaving them free to run upstairs to their bedroom.

Once inside, they fell onto the bed and were swiftly naked, their arms and legs twining around each other. Ennis flipped Jack onto his stomach and brought him to his knees, going to work behind him until Jack was moaning and pleading for something bigger back there. Ennis obliged him, sliding in deep, making them one for several blissful minutes.

* * *

_Winter_

Ennis and Jack got out of the truck and looked up at the cabin; it was a lot like the one they'd rented before, but different. They had discussed buying one for whenever they wanted to go away for a while, but had never gotten around to it. Still, they enjoyed spending a few days here alone. Jack especially liked snuggling with Ennis in the warm covers of the bed when it was cold. They would wrap themselves in the heat of the bed and each other, only focusing on the passion that gripped them both.

"Sure is cold," Ennis commented, shivering a little as they retrieved their bags and gear. Jack pressed his lips to Ennis's cheek.

"Don't worry, cowboy. Once we're inside, I'll get ya warmed up." He smiled when he saw a flush rising up Ennis's neck.

"Sounds good, rodeo." They entered the cabin and looked around for a moment, appreciating how well-kept it was and cosy they would be. Ennis put their bags in the corner for now, and turned to Jack. "You was sayin', bud?" he asked in a low tone that went straight to Jack's groin. He grinned and started to push Ennis backwards.

"Gonna warm you up all over, baby," he whispered, sliding one hand down to cup Ennis's erection. They slammed the bedroom door behind them and started to undress each other, their movements slowed down by kisses and gropes. But that didn't matter; out here, time was on their side.


	12. Vignette 12

**Vignette 12 - 1978**

_Spring_

It was Mother's Day, and Lily was sat at the back of the class, thinking. When she was younger, her teachers had encouraged them to make cards and gifts for their mothers. This had upset her every single year, and she was still usually in tears whenever Ennis or Jack came to pick her up. It got so bad that they had ended up having a private word with her teachers, explaining the situation to them. As a result, she was thus allowed to make cards for her grandmother instead, and if her classmates ever asked why she wasn't making a card for her mother, Lily would tell them the truth.

Now, she half-listened to the teacher and her mind was wandering. As she got older, she came to appreciate more and more just how much Ennis and Jack did for her. They gave her everything she needed and most of what she wanted, within reason. She had learnt the value of money from their tales of growing up poor, and she did her best to follow their example.

_They've done so much for me, _she thought to herself. _Least I can do is try an' make 'em proud. Wasn't easy for them, I bet, bringin' up a kid, but look at us now. I'm healthy an' happy, an' I know they love me. I wish I'd known my mama, but I've still got a wonderful family. At least she died happy, knowin' for sure I'd grow up right._

* * *

_Summer_

Ennis rolled off Jack and exhaled, staring up at the deep blue sky and letting the pine fill his nostrils as he breathed deeply. Jack stretched and gave a contented purr, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at Ennis. He let his fingers trail lightly over Ennis's chest, smiling to himself.

"That was real good, cowboy. Think I won't be able to walk proper for a while." Ennis looked at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah? Least I know I'm doin' it right." Jack kissed his chest.

"You oughta, after fifteen years of doin' it." He smiled. "Can't believe it's been so long since that summer..."

"I know," Ennis murmured, taking Jack's hand into his own. "We've been together for nearly half our lives, bud. Been together since we was just kids, Jack. Didn't know nothin' about love, not much 'bout sex, an' sure as hell nothin' about makin' any kinda life with someone, let alone another guy. Look at us now..."

Jack's smile widened. "Yeah. Together, in love, so many years behind us. A home, a family, a business...we've got everythin' we ever wanted. Can't believe how lucky we've been to have so much just drop in our laps the way it did."

"Well, we did hafta work at it, but we got through all that. We're happy now, right?" He gazed up into those impossibly blue eyes. Jack leaned in and brushed their mouths together.

"Happy just don't cover it, baby."

* * *

_Fall_

Lily walked into the living room to find her grandma sitting in her chair, knitting. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Lily. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, sitting on the sofa. "Just...keep thinkin' on my mama. I wanted to go an' ride over there, but Ennis is real busy an' I can't find Jack. I don't wanna disturb them."

"Honey, I'm sure they'll take you there if you ask. I bet they won't mind," she said gently, smiling at her. "Why don't you go an' ask one of 'em?"

Lily considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Alright." She left the house and made her way to the office, deciding to check in there for Jack. When she knocked, she heard his voice, telling her to come in.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Lily. What's up?" She stood there, nervously shifting her feet.

"Uncle Jack, I...I was wonderin'...would you mind takin' me out for a ride to my mama's grave? I just felt like goin' over there, an' I know you don't like me goin' so far on my own..."

"Say no more," he told her, getting up and walking around the desk. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her outside, walking across to the stable. "I'd be happy to. Ennis ain't around?"

"Yeah, but he's busy. I didn't wanna disturb you..." He stopped and leaned down, looking into her eyes.

"Lily...if there's ever anythin' you need, you don't gotta hesitate to ask."

* * *

_Winter_

"Come on, you two!" Lily called from the bottom of the hill, waving and grinning. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her bright blue eyes were shining. Jack turned to Ennis and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, cowboy." They got onto the sledge together, Ennis behind Jack. "Hmm, I like this position," he said, wriggling a little. Ennis snaked his arms around Jack's waist.

"Ain't really the time or place, Jack," he murmured into Jack's ear. "But just you wait 'til Lily ain't around." Jack smiled and held onto the rope tightly, bracing himself.

"Whenever yer ready, Ennis." He waited as Ennis began to push them towards the edge of the hill, full of anticipation. It didn't matter how old they were; they didn't get snow often down here so they wanted to make the most of it.

Ennis pushed them off the hill and they were soon speeding downhill, yelling and laughing as they sailed past Lily. At the bottom, the sledge lost its balance and keeled over, upending them into the snow. Jack was laughing helplessly as he lay where he was. Ennis stood up and pulled him to his feet, kissing his cheek. If Lily hadn't been there, he would have crawled on top of Jack for an impromptu make out.

As they were brushing each other off, he felt a snowball hit his back and turned to see Lily giggling, starting to back away. He and Jack looked at each other, and then gave chase.


	13. Vignette 13

**Vignette 13 - 1979**

_Spring_

Lily was in the library, looking for a book to help her with Geography. She liked learning about the world around her, and it was one of her favourite subjects. In her life, she hadn't done much travelling, but this could change as she got older. She wanted to see the world.

She found a book and started flicking through it, pausing when she got to one page in particular. It was a section of the mountain ranges in Wyoming, and there was a clear photograph of a mountain. She wondered if it was Brokeback, where her uncles had met. She'd seen a picture of it before, but truth be told, they all looked the same to her. But she reckoned Ennis and Jack would know for sure. Tucking the book under her arm, she decided to take it and ask them.

Eventually finding a book that could help her, she sat down and started making notes, her thoughts occasionally drifting to her uncles. They had told her the story of how they'd met, and what they'd gone through to get to where they were now. They had only been five years older than she was now when they'd gotten together; she couldn't imagine what kind of pain might have been inflicted upon them to choose this path. It couldn't have been easy for them, but they were certainly happy now. They had a home, a family and a successful business. But most of all, they had each other.

* * *

_Summer_

Jack smiled into the warm brown eyes and moved into his lover's arms, his heart filled with happiness. Ennis pulled him close and kissed his neck as they kicked their feet to stay afloat in the river. They had been married for fifteen years now, and were still crazy for each other.

"This is real nice, ain't it?" Jack murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Ennis's lips on his skin. His hands roamed over Ennis's back, over the hard muscles that drove him crazy.

"Sure is," Ennis agreed, pulling his mouth away and pressing their foreheads together. Jack's hair was wet from their dive and small droplets were still on his face. He thought that Jack looked absolutely beautiful, and he was eager to get up close and personal with this amazing creature. He leaned in and kissed Jack warmly, sliding their tongues together in a familiar dance. Jack sighed into his mouth and melted in Ennis's embrace; he could never think properly when Ennis did this to him.

They pulled apart and Jack hooked his hips around Ennis's waist, feeling Ennis nestle comfortably between his legs. He looked at Ennis encouragingly. "Go on...put it inside me," he whispered, seeing Ennis's eyes glaze over with desire. He started to push up into Jack, kissing Jack's hair when Jack buried his face in his neck.

"Oh, darlin'..." he murmured as he felt himself slide in, the familiar feeling overtaking him. Fifteen years of marriage, happier than ever.

* * *

_Fall_

"Happy birthday, cowboy," Jack murmured, leaning over Ennis's drowsy form and kissing his ear. "Thirty-six years today."

"Don't remind me," Ennis groused, looking up at him. "Gettin' old, ain't we?"

Jack smiled, playing with his hair. "Maybe. But think about it. We've been together for sixteen years. All that time we've spent together. Had a lot of good times, ain't we?"

"Mmm, sure have. So..." He rolled onto his back and looked up at Jack. "What did ya get me?"

"Well..." Jack trailed a finger along Ennis's bicep. "I did get ya a present, but...I got ya a little somethin' special. Just lie there an' let me do the work."

Ennis smiled and settled back, closing his eyes as Jack kissed his way down his chest, taking his time and lavishing attention on every part of the trail. When he got further south, he found that Ennis was hard already, and he looked up at Ennis. "Look at me," he murmured. Ennis did so and was almost undone by the sight of Jack taking him in his mouth, sucking and licking as if his life depended on it. Jack was holding one hip steady and working him over thoroughly, jerking himself off at the same time.

"Oh, darlin'..." He bucked helplessly into Jack's mouth and was soon shooting deep, groaning loudly. Jack swallowed it all down and achieved his own orgasm, spilling onto the sheets. He crawled back up and lay comfortably on Ennis's chest, smirking.

"Happy birthday, baby."

* * *

_Winter_

Jack settled on the bed next to Ennis, holding out a box of chocolates. "I see yer awake. Happy Valentine's, bud," he said with a smile, kissing Ennis's willing mouth. "Want one?" Ennis shrugged and nodded, feeling suddenly shy.

"Sure." Jack picked out a chocolate, one that he knew contained cream, and held it between his teeth. He shuffled forward and Ennis joined him. They bit into the chocolate together and let their cream-covered tongues meet, enjoying the taste of each other.

They swallowed and pulled apart, both of them smiling. For the next few minutes, they alternated between feeding each other and eating together, just revelling in the peaceful quiet of their room. It was still early yet, and they would be left alone. When the box was empty, Jack put it aside and kissed Ennis again. "Guess we better get movin'. Wanna take a shower together?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Ennis smiled.

"Sure thing, bud." They rose up off the bed and Ennis grabbed Jack from behind, walking into the bathroom together. Soon enough, two warm, wet bodies were pressed together against the shower tiles, one thrusting into the other from behind. Jack moaned as Ennis kissed his neck, increasing the pace. His knuckles were white with holding onto the bar and his head fell forward, lost in his desire.

"I love you, Ennis," he breathed. Ennis pulled his head back to his own shoulder so that they could kiss.

"Me too, darlin'."


	14. Vignette 14

**Vignette 14 - 1980**

_Spring_

"You sure about this?" Ennis asked from the doorway as he watched the strange contraption being set up in the office by a technician. Jack was hovering near, completely fascinated.

"I thought it sounded like a good idea when Lily said it," he replied, looking over their brand new computer. "She said it'd make things easier when keepin' the books an' everythin'. An' she said she's used one at school, so she can help us find our way 'round it."

"Hmm." Truth be told, Ennis wasn't too sure about this new thing. Jack had a point about making things easier whenever they could when it came to running the ranch. And if the work could be done quicker, that left more private time for himself and Jack. He smiled at this notion and looked down, scuffing his feet.

The technician finished setting things up and sighed. "There ya go, guys. There's a booklet here to help you out, an' a number if you need it." He smiled at Ennis and Jack. "Enjoy." He shook their hands and Jack gave him a wad of bills. When he'd gone, Jack pulled Ennis around the desk with a grin.

"C'mon, cowboy. Let's take a look." They spent the next few hours exploring everything they could with their new equipment, and it wasn't until dinnertime that Lily came looking for them. She managed to prise them away and into the house to eat, knowing that pretty soon they would be out there again.

* * *

_Summer_

Jack stretched like a cat and yawned, his hand brushing against warm, bare skin. He smiled and looked over at Ennis, who was still asleep. The morning sunlight was peeking in through the tent flaps; he always loved coming back here during the summer with Ennis.

He rolled onto his side and watched Ennis's peaceful face. His cowboy was lost in a dream, and judging by the way the covers rose up at his groin, Jack could tell what he was dreaming about. He smiled and gently lifted the covers down until his feast was exposed. Jack crawled down and glanced up at Ennis's face before going to work, softly kissing the tip before getting settled.

Ennis had been lost in his dream of Jack, imagining his lover sucking at him like a candy cane. His eyes opened and he realised it wasn't just a dream. "Jack," he breathed.

Jack's deep blue eyes flicked up to him, full of desire. He smiled and let his head drop, fingers burying in Jack's dark hair. He thrust helplessly into Jack's mouth, moaning softly. Jack kept going, occasionally letting go to lick his way up Ennis's erection. As he worked Ennis over, one hand fondled his balls while the other wandered around to his ass, and he pushed a finger in. Ennis thrust increasingly quicker and was soon shooting deep into Jack's throat. He collapsed onto the bedroll and Jack crawled back up him.

"Mornin', cowboy," he said, smiling and leaning in.

* * *

_Fall_

Jack shivered with anticipation as he lay on the bed, waiting for Ennis. He was naked, blindfolded and bound, completely vulnerable. He knew that it was safe because he trusted Ennis, and this was a birthday treat.

He heard the door open and his cowboy's movements. "Ennis? Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, darlin'," he replied, crawling onto the bed and touching his face. "Just wanted to get somethin' from downstairs." Jack nodded and relaxed.

He heard a popping sound and thought he recognised it. "What's that?" Ennis didn't respond, but he could hear a hissing sound, accompanied by a feeling of his erection being coated in cream. He grinned. "That the whipped cream?"

"Sure is, bud. Just lie back an' enjoy." Jack did so and could feel Ennis's tongue on him, licking slowly at the cream. He moaned and bucked upwards.

"Oh...gonna be more cream in a minute, Ennis..." His cowboy laughed.

"Sounds good to me." He licked the remaining cream away and then wrapped his mouth around Jack fully, taking hold of his ass and raising his hips. Jack groaned and panted as he released into his lover's mouth, and then he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Oh, cowboy...that was..." Ennis rose up and kissed him, caressing his face.

"Just wait, rodeo. There's more yet." Jack heard him reach for what could only be the lube, and his smile widened.

"Guess there is. Have at it, lover." They kissed again and Ennis was soon sliding into him.

* * *

_Winter_

Everybody else was inside, watching the live feed of Times Square as the ball started to drop. But there were two lone figures out on the back porch, listening to the chants.

Jack gazed up into Ennis's eyes and smiled, thinking about all the years they'd already had, and all the ones they were looking forward to. Ennis was holding him close, his hand on his neck and thumb on his face.

"I love you, Jack," he whispered, eyes gazing into his mate's. He couldn't believe how happy and at peace he was here. He owed it all to the man in his arms. Jack's eyes closed a little, giving them a dreamy look.

"I love you too, Ennis," he murmured. They heard the others chanting in the living room, and he smiled wider. In unison, they began to whisper the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..." The countdown finished and they leaned in, pressing their mouths together and accepting each other's tongues warmly. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis's neck and Ennis pulled him even closer, trying to convey through his kiss how much he loved Jack.

When they finished, Ennis held Jack's face in both of his hands. "Happy New Year, darlin'."

Jack kissed him again. "Right back at you, cowboy. Happy New Year." He took Ennis's hand and led him back into the house to join the others, with the promise of more than a kiss when they were in their bedroom.


	15. Vignette 15

**Vignette 15 - 1981**

_Spring_

Lily dismounted from her horse and headed to the grave, flowers in her hand. She knelt down and placed them there, smiling a little. "Hey, mama." Brushing off a few twigs from the headstone, she sniffed. "Ennis an' Jack are finally lettin' me ride all this way on my own, since I'm sixteen now."

She raised her eyes and looked out across the horizon. She could see Sandersville in the distance, and a gentle breeze was blowing. This was a peaceful area of the ranch, left alone out of respect for its only resident. The headstone became a little more weather-worn each year, but was always kept in good condition. She knew that Jack liked to keep it looking as good as he could, and had heard him saying to Ennis that it was for his sister, and it was the least he could do.

"Doin' well in school," Lily said now, sitting down and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Hopefully goin' to college in a couple years. Dunno what I'll be doin' later, though. Maybe get married, get a job. I'd like to stay here for a while, help to run the ranch as long as I can. Sure would like to be up here more, now that I can come on my own..."

After a while, she got up and brushed herself off. "Anyway, I better go. Jack's got lunch goin'. Bye, mama," she said softly, touching the stone briefly and walking back to her horse.

* * *

_Summer_

Jack had Ennis's hand in a tight grip as they waited in Rick's office, feeling like he was about to be sick. Even though he had been faithful to Ennis ever since meeting him, he was still terrified that he might have picked something up before meeting him. The recent news stories about AIDS were scaring him senseless.

He cleared his throat. "Ennis, I...if we're positive, an' it's 'cos of me...you gotta know how sorry I am..." he started, a lump in his throat. Ennis shook his head and kissed Jack's hand.

"It's alright, Jack. I ain't gonna get mad. We'll work it out, alright? We'll be fine." He gave a small smile and Jack nodded, unable to speak further.

Rick finally came in and smiled at them, walking around his desk. "Okay, guys. I've got your test results." They both sat up and he sighed, knowing how scared they must be. "You're both negative."

Jack exhaled and put his hands over his eyes, able to breathe again. Ennis put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Rick."

The doctor nodded. "Jack...you said you've only ever been with another guy besides Ennis once, before you met. It was 1962, an' let me tell you that it would have been well before the virus ever came to this country. You've got nothin' to worry about."

At this, Jack nodded and threw his arms around Ennis, letting his cowboy pull him close and rub his back, thankful that they would be alright.

* * *

_Fall_

Jack was sat on the back porch in one of the wicker chairs, a small glass of whiskey in his hand. It had been seventeen years to the day since his father's death, and he'd been out of sorts the whole day, barely registering anything around him. Ennis had left him alone, knowing that he liked to be by himself on this day, but now Jack was yearning to see him, and was ready to be comforted.

His prayers were answered as he heard the screen door opening, and then the sound of boots on the wood as Ennis approached him. "Hey, bud," came the soft voice, melting right through his heart. He smiled up at Ennis.

"Hey. C'mere." Ennis sat on the arm and pulled Jack to him, stroking his hair. Jack rested his head against Ennis and closed his eyes, revelling in his lover's warmth and solidity.

"You alright?" Ennis asked after a few moments, and Jack nodded.

"Best I can be, considerin'. Kinda missed you today. I know you just wanted to give me some space, an' I appreciate it, but...I still missed you."

"S'alright, Jack. I'm here now. You need anythin'?" Jack met his eyes, his own growing dark.

"Can we go upstairs?" he breathed, looking imploringly up at him. Ennis touched his cheek and nodded.

"Sure can, darlin'. C'mon." Jack drained his glass and let Ennis pull him into the house by the hand, putting the glass on the counter and following his cowboy.

* * *

_Winter_

Lily rushed through the school grounds, eager to get inside and out of the biting wind. The new school year had just started and she was already yearning for her warm bed at the ranch. Still, she did love it at school and had missed being here over the holidays. And after this summer, she would only have one year left until college, which she was looking forward to.

She was already looking around for potential courses and locations. Her chosen major would most likely be Art, and she had a feeling that she might go to a college out of state, just for the change in scenery if nothing else. At least then she would feel independent, but if she just went to a neighbouring state then she wouldn't be too far away from home.

"Hey, Lily!" one of her friends called to her, and she smiled as she joined them. They talked for a few minutes and then started walking down the hall to homeroom, catching up on what they'd been up to over the holidays. These friends lived further away from school than she did, and she hadn't seen them over Christmas and New Year's. But as they happily chatted away, it was as if no time had passed. She knew that Ennis and Jack were relieved that she had friends, given their living situation. Most everybody in town knew by now the nature of their relationship, and nobody bothered them, to the relief of everybody.


	16. Vignette 16

**Vignette 16 - 1982**

_Spring_

Ennis and Jack were sat together on the bench at the edge of the trees, the ones at the base of their hill. The ranch was in bloom and everything was peaceful, yet full of life. It was one of their favourite times of the year.

Jack played with Ennis's fingers as their hands lay entwined. His head was on Ennis's shoulder and propping up Ennis's chin. He felt comfortable and relaxed, out here with his partner.

Neither of them spoke, but did plenty of thinking. They would both turn thirty-nine this year, and were already planning a big trip to Vegas for their fortieth birthdays. Ennis wasn't too sure about being amongst the bright lights and walking around during the early hours of the morning, but Jack had showed him a few brochures and it seemed like fun. Besides, they liked to have a change of scenery now and then.

Jack sighed happily. "Ennis...can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, darlin'."

"How...how long you reckon we're gonna live? I mean...I know that people live longer these days..."

"Yeah. I reckon we've got at least another forty years in us, Jack. We look after ourselves real good, an' we hardly ever get sick."

"I guess. I just...a part of me wants us to live forever, so we'll always be together. I just don't want us to be separated when we die..."

Ennis pressed his lips to Jack's hair. "That'll never happen, rodeo. We'll always be together."

Jack smiled. "I know."

* * *

_Summer_

The four of them dismounted and approached the grave, all of them holding flowers. Today would have been Becky's thirty-eighth birthday; instead, she was lying in a grave, probably decomposed by now beyond recognition. But all of them could remember her face.

"Happy birthday, sis," Jack murmured, laying his flowers down and touching the headstone. Ennis did the same and placed his arm around Jack's shoulders, squeezing him slightly.

Lily laid her flowers down and then knelt by the headstone, brushing off twigs and leaves. "Happy birthday, mama." She sniffed and smiled a little.

Her uncles and grandmother watched her, truly touched. Here was a smart, bright young woman who was a credit to all of them. She deserved to have her mother with her, and Jack could still remember the day Becky had been diagnosed; her pain at thinking she wouldn't live to see her baby girl grow up. He'd wished to have Ennis by his side that day, but it didn't matter. Ennis was with him now.

"She's okay now, darlin'," Ennis whispered in his ear. "She ain't in pain no more."

"I know," Jack replied, nodding. He leaned his head against Ennis's shoulder and looked out across the horizon. It was a beautiful day, the kind that Becky had loved best, and they were all together for the moment. He would never forget his little sister, and how much he'd loved her. She had become a part of his and Ennis's family, now and for always.

* * *

_Fall_

Jack was half-asleep, but he could feel a familiar sensation building in his groin. He opened his eyes and saw a shape moving under the covers, halfway down his body. He smiled to himself as Ennis's warm mouth surrounded him, sucking him deeply and slowly.

"Mornin' to you too," he said with a yawn, and he felt a hand creep up his stomach. He covered it with his own and let his head fall back, losing himself in Ennis's touch. "Oh, cowboy..."

Ennis kept at it, licking and sucking at his lover. When he'd first tried this, so many years ago, he'd thought that he was doing it to make Jack happy. But as time had gone on, he'd come to realise that he actually enjoyed it. He loved feeling Jack in his mouth, taking him in deep. And he'd only ever admitted this a few times, but he loved tasting Jack during his orgasm.

Jack gave a moan and shot, hands gripping the bed sheets. Ennis took it all down, trying not to choke. When Jack finally collapsed back onto the bed, Ennis crawled up, his head popping up from under the quilt, and he lay on Jack's chest, arms folded.

"Like that, rodeo?" he asked, smiling to himself. Jack nodded, still panting.

"Sure did. Damn, that sure beats an alarm clock." Ennis chuckled and ran a hand through Jack's hair.

"Guess so. Happy birthday, bud." He leaned in and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

"Thanks, cowboy."

* * *

_Winter_

"Oh, thank you," said Lily, leaning over to kiss Jack's cheek. It was her eighteenth birthday, and he had given her a new pair of jeans that she'd wanted. "They're the ones I was lookin' at..."

"I know," replied Jack, smiling at her. She turned to Ennis, who handed over his present. She unwrapped it and a bright grin lit up her face.

"Ennis...thank you so much!" He'd given her a new pair of silver drop earrings with sapphires. They were absolutely beautiful. She kissed his cheek and saw him blush a little.

"Well, Kate helped me with it. She made 'em. But I'm glad you like 'em." She smiled again and turned to her grandmother.

"It's for when you go to college, really," she explained as Lily opened it up. Inside the box was a framed photo of all of them. They'd had it taken during the spring, out on the back steps. Even their new dog Storm was there with them, sat at the bottom of the steps proudly. "It's for your dorm room," her grandmother explained. "You said you was gonna take a room there, so...this way, we'll all be right there with you."

Lily looked up, her eyes moist. "Thank you, Grandma," she whispered, kissing her cheek. Ennis and Jack looked at each other, soft smiles on their faces. Their girl was growing up right before their eyes, and they knew that she would be just fine in whatever she decided to do in life.


	17. Vignette 17

**Vignette 17 - 1983**

_Spring_

Lily pored over the various books, making her final selections for college. She thought that it might be good to go out of state; she knew that she couldn't stay at the ranch forever. She had to grow and gain independence. And she wanted to see new places. One college that she did like the look of was in Nashville, Tennessee. It wasn't too far, so she could come at the weekend.

Only a few months to go, and she would graduate from high school. Ennis and Jack had told her how they hadn't finished high school, and that they were proud of her for doing so well. She felt sorry for them for not having the kind of education that she did, but it wasn't their fault. Both of them were very smart, and they'd had to deal with the cards they'd been dealt. It had been a different time.

"Hey," Jack said to her as he entered the kitchen. "You doin' alright there?" She nodded.

"Yeah, reckon so. I'm just about done. Got places picked out in the neighbourin' states, but I really like the one in Nashville. I hope I get in there."

Jack smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders. "With brains like yours, I reckon you'll be fine." She smiled up at him and looked back down at the various application forms.

"I hope so. I really wanna study Art...I think I'd be good..." Jack nodded and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_Summer_

The three of them were packed into the crowded auditorium as names were called out, and students collected their diplomas. With Lily's last name being Twist, they knew it would still be some time yet before she was called. They could see her waiting, whispering quietly with her friends.

"Sure wish they'd do this quicker," Jack murmured, inclining his head towards Ennis, who smirked at him.

"You sure are impatient, rodeo," he muttered. "What you itchin' for? Food?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. Can't wait for that dinner we got planned." He glanced at Ennis. "An' dessert afterwards, in our room." Ennis went red and looked down at the floor, trying to hide his grin.

At last, they neared the end, and approached the T's.

"Thompson...Treeger...Tulman...Twist..."

Lily stood up and shook hands with the principal, shaking her hand and receiving the diploma at last. She looked out and saw her family clapping and smiling at her. She grinned and made her way down the steps.

Afterwards, she bounded up to the three of them and hugs were exchanged. "Congratulations, honey," Jack said as he released her. "You ready to go to the dinner now?"

"We gotta do pictures first," she reminded him. All three of them were dragged into the photo session, and then they could finally leave. They piled into Jack's truck and headed off into town towards the restaurant. Lily was examining her diploma and talking with Rose about it. Ennis and Jack exchanged a smile.

* * *

_Fall_

"This place is great!" Jack said with a large grin on his face as they looked around. They had just arrived in Las Vegas and were walking through the hotel up to their room. As they'd driven down the strip from their limousine, they'd seen the bright lights and felt the energy around them. Even Ennis was looking forward to this.

They were taken to their room and then left to their own devices. Jack grinned further at the sight of the bed in front of them, and he nudged Ennis. "Get a load of that, cowboy," he said slyly. "Can't wait to test that out." Ennis went a little red and looked around.

"Sure is nice..." Truth be told, he was looking forward to getting Jack in that big bed and bouncing around on it for a while. Jack walked into the bathroom and called out to Ennis.

"Cowboy, you gotta take a look at this!" Ennis walked in and saw the Jacuzzi. Images of their own back home filled his head. This one was bigger and he could imagine sitting in it with Jack. "So what do you wanna do first?" Jack asked, turning and sliding his arms up Ennis's shoulders, smiling.

Ennis smiled back. "I reckon we've got time to christen that bed before we venture out," he replied, leaning in to claim Jack's lips. Jack mumbled his approval and they walked together back into the bedroom, falling onto the bed and starting to make out.

* * *

_Winter_

Lily entered her dorm room and saw that her roommate was out. Claire was nice enough, and they got on fairly well. She sat down on her bed and flicked through her mail. There was a letter from Brokeback Ranch, and she smiled to herself, sitting back against the headboard and pillows to read it.

The ranch was doing well, as always, and everybody was okay. Ennis and Jack were still recovering from their trip to Las Vegas, but were back at work. She knew that work never stopped on ranches, even for the bosses.

As she read, she unexpectedly found herself thinking about her mother. What might things be like if she was alive? There would probably be news about her, too. Lily sighed to herself and pulled out her album from the nightstand. It was only small, but contained pictures of her family. There was one picture in particular that she loved. It was of Ennis, Jack, Rose and her mother, holding a baby Lily on her lap and looking happy. They were sat on the back steps and smiling at the camera. According to Jack, it had been taken just a few months before her first birthday, before Ennis had been drafted.

She looked at the picture, knowing that when it was taken, none of them could have imagined the carnage that awaited them. But it was a long time ago, and things were better now. They had moved on from the bad times and healed.


	18. Vignette 18

**Vignette 18 - 1984**

_Spring_

Jack opened his eyes and yawned, feeling warm and sleepy. The early morning sun was streaming through the window and he was aware of the sleeping form behind him, one arm draped around his stomach. He turned slowly and carefully, hoping not to wake Ennis.

He looked at his cowboy, sleeping soundly. The blonde curls were a mess on the pillow and he was in need of a shave, but Jack thought he looked beautiful. He let his eyes travel down Ennis's body, lifting the sheet and looking over his body in admiration. They'd been together for over twenty years, but the sight of Ennis's naked body still floored him. Jack grinned when he saw that Ennis had morning wood.

_Guess we'll have to do somethin' about that, _he thought to himself wickedly. He drew the sheets down to Ennis's feet and turned himself around, placing his own groin right in front of Ennis's face. He was hoping that once Ennis woke up to his ministrations, he himself would maybe want to return the favour.

Jack went to work, wrapping his mouth around Ennis and starting to suck gently, massaging the balls. Ennis's eyelids fluttered open, arousal stirring within him. "Don't ever get enough, do ya?" he mumbled, a lopsided smile on his face. He then saw what was right in front of his face and decided to join in, pulling Jack's groin to him and giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Jack loved mornings with Ennis.

* * *

_Summer_

Lily flicked through the riding magazine, looking at Western gear. She loved to go out riding on her horse Firefly, and now that she was home for the summer she hoped that she would find the time to go racing out on the fields. Maybe Ennis and Jack would join her.

As she sat there reading, she heard low voices and turned her head towards the kitchen. She got up and peeked around the doorway. Ennis and Jack were there, sat at the table together. They were holding hands and smiling at each other as they talked, and Jack was playing with Ennis's fingers. Lily smiled and moved out of sight, liking this show of affection. Growing up, she'd learned that as long as they were still doing things like this, she wasn't about to lose one of them. It gave her comfort that they were still so in love.

Eventually, Jack prised himself away from Ennis to get lunch started, but he wasn't left alone. Ennis got up to help him and they fell into a familiar routine. Despite the fact that their day-to-day routine rarely changed, it never got boring. Both of them were very happy and were glad that they had this stability. They had needed it in the early days when they'd first moved in together, because it helped them to cope with other things. And they couldn't really say that their sex life was boring; far from it. They could always please each other.

* * *

_Fall_

Ennis wasn't too sure about how he felt today. It was his forty-first birthday, and while he'd enjoyed spending time with his family, he couldn't help but feel that he was getting on in years now. He was no longer the young teenager he'd been when he'd met Jack, and while he was still strong and durable, his reflexes weren't quite as quick as they used to be.

Still, he tried not to think about what had changed, instead focusing on what he'd accomplished. He was a co-owner of a very successful ranch, was closer to his brother and sister than they ever had been as children, and had a wonderful family and group of friends.

But the best thing about time passing was the wonderful man he'd shared his life with. Jack...his loving partner. Whenever Ennis started to get self-conscious about his age or worried that he was getting "over the hill", all he would have to do was look at Jack and remember the years they'd spent together. They'd been through so much and it was far from over. And he suspected that their active sex life kept them in good shape.

Like now, as he thrust upwards and watched Jack riding him like a bull or a horse, bucking up and down and groaning. He thrust in as deeply as he could and saw Jack about to explode. Their mutual orgasm passed in a blur of stars and moans, until Jack collapsed onto him, breathing heavily.

* * *

_Winter_

"Merry Christmas, darlin'," Ennis said with a smile as he passed over Jack's present, seeing the look in his eyes. No matter how old they got, they always enjoyed this holiday.

Jack opened up his present, grinning when he saw it was a brand new hat; his favourite Resistol kind. His old one was starting to get tatty.

"Aw, Ennis...thank you," he said to him, kissing his cheek. He then handed over Ennis's present. "Here you go." Ennis opened it up to reveal a new pair of boots. He'd needed a new pair.

"Thank you, Jack," he said softly, kissing Jack's cheek in return. They then handed over Lily and Rose's presents and received their gifts from them.

A little later, Ennis and Jack were on their hill, rolling around on a blanket and kissing. They weren't going to have sex; it was way too cold to be exposing skin. But this was good; rolling around and kissing, they'd agreed. Jack especially liked running his gloved hands up and down Ennis's chest; in spite of all the layers he was wearing, Jack could feel every muscle.

"Mmm...this is good," he murmured, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Ennis nuzzled his neck.

"Sure is, bud. Wish we could do more..." His hand wandered to Jack's belt buckle, but Jack stopped him.

"We can't...too cold. I ain't gettin' frostbite down there..." Ennis pulled his hand back up to Jack's waist.

"Alright, darlin'...but...you owe me for later." Jack grinned.

"Sure thing, cowboy."


	19. Vignette 19

**Vignette 19 - 1985**

_Spring_

Lily dashed along the halls, hoping not to be late. She'd overslept and was cutting it fine; this wasn't like her and she honestly had no explanation for it.

Rounding a corner, she was almost knocked over by a young man doing the same thing as her in the opposite direction, and her bag fell to the floor, making her cry out in surprise.

"Sorry about that..." the student said, picking it up to hand it back to her. Then their eyes met, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. He was incredibly handsome; there was no denying that.

"Um...it's okay. My fault, really," she replied, taking the bag back. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Ben Slater." She took his hand; it was warm and soft and the butterflies increased. It was love at first sight for her.

"Lily Twist," she introduced herself, and he nodded. As much as they would have liked to stay here and talk, they were both about to be late for class, and took leave of each other. Lily found herself thinking of him all through her class.

By a stroke of luck, they found each other again later on after class, and decided to get a coffee. Sitting in the coffee shop, Lily thought about what Jack had told her; that when he'd met Ennis, a part of him just _knew_ that he was the one. She was starting to feel this herself, and wondered if Ben was feeling the same.

* * *

_Summer_

"Jack, would you sit down?" Ennis asked, a little exasperated. Lily was coming home for the summer and bringing her new boyfriend to meet them for the first time, and Jack couldn't keep still. It was moments like these where they truly felt like parents, and Ennis had to admit he liked the feeling.

Jack eventually relented, sitting next to him. Ennis was half-tempted to sit on him just to keep him still, but it was a bad idea with company on the way; they could end up necking or more on the sofa right as their guest walked in.

There was a knock at the door and Lily poked her head in, looking around and grinning at them. "Hey!" They got up and hugged her, happy to see her home for the first time in months. They broke apart and she indicated the young man standing a little further away, waiting to be introduced. She'd told him about her uncles' relationship and he'd told her about his brother in return. "This is Ben Slater," she said, and he came forward to shake their hands, knowing that they were sizing him up.

"Hey, Ben," said Jack, a little less protective than Ennis and more welcoming. Ennis thought that the young man was pleasant enough, but he would be watching like a hawk to make sure he was good enough for their girl.

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you both," Ben replied, determined to prove himself to them and to Lily.

* * *

_Fall_

"Mmm..." Jack sighed as Ennis rolled off him, gazing up at the ceiling as they tried to get their breath back. He felt thoroughly appreciated and cared for after what Ennis had just been doing to him; Ennis always got like this when it was one of their birthdays. He loved it when they could be rampant and go after each other like the horny teenagers they once were, but this was always good; it was, after all, making love.

"You doin' alright, darlin'?" Ennis asked him, turning to look at him. Jack smiled and rolled onto his side.

"Sure am...that was pretty damn good."

Ennis shrugged. "Figure I oughta take it slow, it bein' yer birthday an' all." He laced his fingers into Jack's. "Been together over twenty years, bud..."

"Yeah..." Jack sighed, hardly able to believe it himself. "Been so long...but I remember Brokeback like it was yesterday. Workin' all day, doin' it all night..."

"And sometimes durin' the day," Ennis added, smirking. Jack laughed, breaking his hand away to stroke Ennis's chest.

"Yep. We was somethin', weren't we?" he mused, twirling chest hair around his finger. "Had so much energy. That's probably why this place has done so well. Settin' it up while we was so young and could get things goin'. Lot of hard work at first, an' now we can enjoy the benefits."

"Sure can, darlin'." Truth be told, Ennis liked that they were still working hard around their place; it was their home.

* * *

_Winter _

The five of them were sat at their favourite restaurant in town, celebrating Lily's twenty-first birthday. Ben had even come down from Nashville to spend it with her and her family.

Their glasses were filled and Jack smiled, raising his own. "To Lily; a credit to her mother and to us. Here's hopin' that she carries on doin' well at college an' makes somethin' of herself. That's all we've ever wanted." They drank to her and the others gave similar toasts.

Ben watched Lily throughout the meal, thinking. It had been almost a year now and things were going very well. Ennis and Jack seemed to approve of him and he and Lily loved each other. The time to make a commitment to her seemed to be on its way; he wanted to propose to her at some point. He knew it was too soon yet, but maybe in the coming year.

He was a believer in tradition; he would ask Ennis and Jack for their blessing first, as they were her guardians. But he had a feeling they would be happy about it.

Ennis and Jack had wondered if Ben might propose to Lily; they had, after all, been together for a lot longer than the two of them had before settling down. It had only been five months for them until they moved onto the ranch, so they knew that a marriage between the two younger ones could work out; love was never wrong, so they knew.


	20. Vignette 20

**Vignette 20 - 1986**

_Spring_

Lily smiled as she and Ben sat on the bench in the park, the cool February air whipping around them. It was Valentine's and he'd given her a box of chocolates and flowers, and her cheeks were still a little pink. He made her very happy and they'd been together for almost a year now. She couldn't wait to see how close they might be in another year.

Growing up around Ennis and Jack, she'd seen for herself what true love looked like, and she had always craved it. Now she had it, and she was grateful to her uncles for being such an inspiration to her. They had been together since they were nineteen, over twenty years ago, and had set a wonderful example of a loving, committed relationship. She always hated it when people said that gay couples were worth less than straight ones, as she knew that Ennis and Jack's love would last forever. She'd never seen that in any other couple she'd ever met.

"Thank you for this," she said softly, blushing again. Ben smiled at her and took her hand, wondering what it would look like with an engagement ring on it. He wanted to talk to Ennis and Jack first, and get their permission. He wasn't quite ready yet to propose, but he would work his way up to it, he reckoned. He would look after Lily and try to make her as happy as he knew her uncles were; she deserved it.

* * *

_Summer_

Jack let out a contented sigh as he gazed up at the wide blue sky, the familiar smell of pine filling his nostrils and evoking many happy memories. Ennis's head was resting on his chest as he lay perpendicular to Jack, using his stomach as a pillow. One of Jack's hands came down to gently stroke through the blonde curls.

"This is real nice, ain't it?" he asked, feeling as though he was truly home. He loved living on the ranch, and it would always be the home he'd made with Ennis, but Brokeback was where their hearts belonged, having forged their bond here. Not only that, but it was also where they'd made their promises to each other just a year later. He could still recall every word Ennis had said to him up on the hill, as he'd placed a band on his finger. Jack looked down at his two rings now and smiled to himself.

"Sure is," Ennis agreed, also looking at his rings, remembering. They'd come a long way in twenty-three years, and were happier than ever. Just one glance in a rear-view mirror had changed everything.

_An' look at us now, _he mused, thinking of everything they had. It really was a sweet life.

He turned to face Jack and smiled, hand tangling in the dark locks. He shuffled up and kissed Jack warmly on the mouth, immediately arousing him. Jack pulled Ennis up to lie on top of him and kissed back fervently.

* * *

_Fall_

It was Jack's forty-third birthday, and he and Ennis were setting up a tent out on their hill, wanting to sleep under the stars as they had done so many times before, beginning on Brokeback. They both liked reliving this part of their lives.

He looked over to where Ennis was pushing in the last peg and smiled to himself. Age and hard work had weathered them both, but they were still so much in love, and knew that they would be spending the remainder of their lives together. It was a comforting thought.

"Tent don't look right," Ennis commented, eyes sparkling at him. Jack grinned and pulled him close.

"Ain't goin' nowhere...let it be." They kissed and sat at the front of the tent, looking out towards the lights of Sandersville. Twenty-three years together, and it sometimes still felt like yesterday when they'd met. Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder and yawned.

"Wanna go to bed, darlin'?" Ennis asked, stroking his hair. Jack gave him a look.

"Alright, but not for sleep. I ain't too tired for that," he replied mischievously. Ennis pulled him up by the hand and they headed inside, falling onto the bedroll together and their mouths meeting like magnets. Clothes came falling off and they rubbed together in their eagerness, too impatient to go through the motions. Groins locked together, Ennis thrust against Jack hard until their moans escalated and their bodies let go.

"Happy birthday, darlin'," Ennis sighed. Jack just kissed him.

* * *

_Winter_

Jack smiled up into Ennis's face as they waited for the countdown. The room was full of people, but they only had eyes for each other. Their hands were clasped together between them and Ennis felt his heart swell with the love he felt for Jack. Having been together for so long, neither of them could fathom what life might have been like if they'd never met, or if they hadn't gotten together after Brokeback, or at all. This was all they knew, and it was enough.

"Love you," Jack mouthed, and Ennis smiled wider.

"Love you too." The countdown started and they moved closer, as did all the other couples in the room. If he hadn't been so focused on Ennis, Jack would have taken a moment to look around and marvel at everything they had. A home, a family, a life together...it was incredible, and he knew that they were both incredibly lucky to have all this.

The ball dropped and everybody started cheering. "Happy New Year!" Ennis and Jack leaned in and kissed warmly, arms locking around one another. It was in that moment that they both knew one thing; no matter what the rest of their lives brought them, no matter what cards they were dealt, they would face it together. A love that would never grow old.

They broke apart and smiled. "You an' me, cowboy," Jack murmured, nodding.

"Yeah," Ennis replied, lost in the deep blue. "A pair of deuces who got lucky."


End file.
